It Is Called a Sequel
by Oathkeepera
Summary: .SequelToTheNymphDefect. It has been many months from the curing of Larxene's "Defect", and now the Authoress thought she could have some peace. That is... Until the readers wanted a sequel. Yeah, Org XIII is screwed. HIATUS! plot blockerr
1. It Is Called Summer

_O.K.A:_ YAYAYAYA! I'm back!!

_Xemnas:_ Oh no...

_Demyx:_ SQUEEE!!

_J.O.K.E.Rs:_ And we are back too!!

_O.K.A:_ LET'S GO STORY-...ing!!

_Everyone:_ ...sigh...

* * *

It **Is Called** a _Sequel_

It is called Summer.

Where people actually stop working for three months. Where people actually get more then 4 hours of sleep. Where oh the so amazing Authoress gets a break from her tired writing and actually does her homework before 9.

But no.

It is called a Sequel.

It happens to come after the first part of a story's plot. Where the heroes actually have to work more. Where they have to go on another annoying adventure when they can just skip the plot. Where it actually comes after a sane story.

But no.

The Nymph Defect is not a sane story. The Authoress is not a sane author. Yet here she is. I, the oh so fabulous Authoress is writing a sequel.

It is not any other sequel.

It is the Nymph Defect sequel.

It is the sequel which was created to appease the bloodthirsty mob outside my window.

Now unless you are dumb-witted as Goofy, you shall notice that this is a sequel. Unlike many authors, I am not going to put a summary of the pervious story. Why? Cause I'm an evil Authoress. And ignorant readers who haven't read the Nymph Defect, should. Because you are missing out on the insanity and that is a big NO-NO.

But where are my manners? It is time to start the story!

"Squeeee!! Story time!!"

Excuse me, my dear readers while I whack Demyx with my Authoress Pan (Especially modified for water-loving satirist whose name is Demyx! For 9.99 only!)

"Oathy! How could you do this to Dem-Dem! He's only a Nobody!"

Full apologies, Nocturne. But I want to get this sequel over with. The Authoress eyes glowered as Roxas raised his hand to speak, "Umm… I think he is suffering from a concussion…"

Alright! Fine, Vexen! You are taking Demyx to the hospital and tell the nurses that he fell down the stairs!

"WHAT!? I refuse! I have to participate in the story-"

Vexen. Go now, before I finally reprimand you as another completely useless unrelated plot character of Kingdom Hearts that shouldn't be in Kingdom Hearts since there is no relation to you in the plot, but because Mr. Teyu-what's his face's name- decided to get another boss, your only purpose is to get on fan-peoples nerves with a creepy laugh, demented eyes and your annoying blocking which takes up all of my cards. Now, goouuu….

"Oathy! That is just cruel!!"

…Let us just get on with the story now…

Like every other story that is not as insane as this one, once upon a time, there was a Nobody named Larxene. She's a –CENSORED-. Yes, she reverted back to her old self. No longer Nymph Defected, she is now officially a complete –CENSORED- as always. Whoopee!

"Axel! You -CENSORED-CENSORED-! I can't stand this anymore!"

There was also another Nobody named Axel. He's a Axel. Yes, unfortunately, Axel is so unique and so sexy that the fan girls made Axel a category. I say it's stupid. But I have to remind myself that Fanfiction is not even sane itself.

"Lar-Lar, I told you, she's my friend!"

"Friend my -CENSORED-! You went that bar that Night guy has right?"

It has only been a few months of marriage and yet the darling couple we saw back in Nymph Defect is now barely hanging on a thin white thread. Literally. But now, what is this we see? Is that Zexion and Zaz-zaa holding hands?! It seems Axel and Larxene aren't the only ones here.

"Zexion?"

"Yes, Zaz-zaa?"

She pointed upward, Zexion's eyes tracing her finger towards a figure of a red head man, dangling off the side of Memory's Skyscraper with a rope in his hands holding him from his soon to be demise. Through the window, the rope was held by a blond woman with killer eyes and a sharp tongue, swearing in over 57 different languages (courtesy of Xigbar.)

Zexion sighed, it seemed that every single date he tried taking Zaz-zaa on, it ends up with him having to save Axel's life and then missing the dinner. "I better go and save him," growled Zexy looking at Zaz-zaa with sorry eyes. She gave a slight giggle, "I'll go and meet up with J.O.K.E.Rs and C.O.C.A instead; I heard they are going to have a party."

With that, Zaz-zaa gave a small peck on Zexion's cheek, then created a portal in which she went through, mumbling something about "Axel" and "…kill him later…"

Zexion snapped his fingers, creating a portal underneath Axel, sucking him up like a vacuum. Almost instantaneously, the pyro landed at Zexion's feet. "Axel, how many times do you have to ruin my already scarce dates before I don't have to save you?" He said with a slight venomous tongue.

"Zexion! Thank god! I thought I was doomed!" Axel exasperated sigh made Zexion's mouth twitched a little, "Larxene is getting worse by the day!" The pyro clung on to Zexion, shaking like a nervous dog, "I was only talking to Naminé, when all of a sudden Larxene came in with a shotgun! I swear I wasn't doing anything wrong! I wouldn't do such a think to Roxy!! I mean, come on! Only like… half of the fangirl world thinks I'm some pedofilpey gayass freak!! I mean, Zexy! There are like… 60 pages worth of you and Demyx screwing each other like-"

With that, Zexion slapped him.

"Axel. Shut up. I regard Demyx as a faithful friend."

"But that is how it all starts you see! First you are friends' then-"

This time, Zexion –CENSORED- slapped him.

"Axel, you are only growing more paranoid. Have you not asked Larxene if anything is bothering her?"

Axel's head popped up like a rocket as he gawped at the idea, "Zexion! Have you ever SPOKEN to Larxene since the Nymph Defect?!" The Schemer took this thought in consideration, "No, not really. I have been busy learning how to develop a human relationship with the help of Zaz-zaa." Axel stood up and dusted himself off, "Alrighty then! I dare you to speak to Larxene for a decent convo tomorrow about ANYTHING and let's see if you get out alive."

Zexion gave a small laugh, "Axel. She can be THAT BAD!!"

-Ze Next Day-

Well, apparently Zexion. She is.

Zexion walked down the hallway towards Larxene's room in a strutting manner that showed his confidant pride that'll probably cause him to loose his nuts so Zaz-zaa can't-

"Authoress, please refrain from personal details," spoke Sharlea with a frown as read the story from a computer in an unknown location (Mostly likely somewhere on Earth), "Children these days cannot handle their own personal needs and something as personal like that would surely cause disruption in the world that in which live. We must be at peace with our needs and satisfy them, but if our needs are exposed is quite a huge intrusion into privacy, which could make reviewers insecure with themselves." The Authoress paused, "… Wow Sharly, I never knew you could be so technically-extreme! It's quite impressive!"

–**Insert your name here, unless you are Sharlea who then this will be Bob**- turned his/her head to the side in a confused manner, "My head hurts…"

Sharlea gave a strong smile, "That's because I have been taking yoga lessons in Bubbler Nugget's Resort- Pretty Odd Energy-reliving Manor! Or in short, P.O.E.M house!" Amakura nodded in agreement, "Ever since the Nymph Defect was finished, we've been out of a job, in which the J.O.K.E.Rs and C.O.C.A have been loosing cash! So since we went decided not to make Nightshourd's, Padfoot's , Mooncry's strip ba-"

"It's not a strip bar! It's a message therapeutic center in which women and men can reveal themselves truly and fu-"

"-in other words, strip bar," interrupted Rioxane, giving a low glance to Nightshourd, who was sheepishly looking to the ground, "and we said a huge no-no to George's and Fred's 'Anime Gaming Paradise for Heartless Fangirls due to the major decrease in prof-"

"Awww… it would at least be fun!"

"I should slap you."

"Stop it, Running Snow!"

"Elle! Do something!"

"I hate you guys."

"You are being mean!"

The Authoress must say that she slowly growing impatient as we are leaving the plot even more, the strain of the typing growing into an aching pain. So if you do not mind, let's get back to Zexy.

With a small tap on the door, Zexion peeked inside to catch Larxene with a-

OMFGANDfoans;fndansflansfdasfdASSPAZZZdonfa;ndoandpfnadfonadfnaosnfdaosfnlanvncn,n,n,ewnrq,bwermqbermbqmtbqbwef2ou43r721043hr0qhwery2h43120h412hr91h2r391yr9h9qhreUsux203ufqnwf9qnwfqwerlqwlfldnocturnolnsdfoandonfoneofnanfdndsilovechesseladfnasndfalsndflnalfndladlsfqowreouqwtyqyweruqwuerytgyyiywiyreiyqrnaksndfanfknasdnvakfkahdskfadhfahsfasfdjasfshdfiasfdhdaiahfhihihdshfalfdanvldncnvbasdfbbfbsobfoabfobalfdnlalfdaloloolaalalalaalsdflnasdfnnfandfsupmotherloooseeeasyaaaadffadnfandsdf. Squeeeee.chaaaaa.meowww….

But first, let us see how Axel was doing. Sorry for the spastic moment, but that was a spoiler moment and I cannot let that show that moment until we get past the other part of this story.

Axel decided to stay the night with one of the members of the J.O.K.E.Rs (I wonder who?), but it ended up by finding the entire J.O.K.E.Rs club sleeping right in his make-shift room. And that caused some… inappropriate behaviors. So this caused Axel to move into Demyx's Room. Who wouldn't shut up about Crying-Nocturne. Yeah, she's a very, very lucky person.

"-And so I took her to see the water show in this Sea World park thingy and we ran into this whale called Shamu. I don't really understand why the people in the park were so mad?! All I did was teleport the poor creature to Atlantica! Besides! Alantica is full of happy people and sing and oh! Did I tell you about the sugar donut incident?"

Axel screamed in agony as his eyes dropped down to a sinister look, "Yes, Demyx. You told me exactly 13 times now. It is 3 am in the morning and-"

"So ok, Crying and I decided to hang out with Bubbles and Angel-Lightening for the day so we went to-"

"-the mall and ran into Lexeaus where he was eating sugar donuts and you learned that he has no muscles and it's actually all fat! I KNOW!" Axel jumped up, barely able to stand, shouting as he left the room, "I don't give a damn Demyx! I'm movin' out!" Axel's tired body slammed its back against Demyx's door in frustration, annoyed that his room is right next to Larxene's. Suddenly a small voice came out in front of him, "Axel?" The pyro gave another hiss, "No Xigbar, I will not join you in a session of that gay Rosetta Stone language learning program and no! I don't care of that Rosetta Stone teaches you swears word. I DON'T GIVE A SH-"

"Whoa Axel! Chillax man! It's only me, you know? Roxas?"

Axel's eyes shot wide open as he saw a blonde boy of 15 in front of him with curious eyes, "ROXY!!" He leaped at the younger Nobody, practically choking the non-existent life out of him. "God! Seeing you! That's enough to make me go gay!" Roxas brushed himself off as Axel breathed a sigh of relief, "What happened? You told me this morning that you were going to see Sora for a visit?"

Roxas sighed, "Axel, I said that 4 days ago, I visited Sora already."

"Oh."

"Yep, and why are you wearing Demyx's PJs?"

"Long story."

Roxas scratched his head, "Well, not really since the Authoress has only wrote 3 pages and that doesn't count the spacing that she always leaves to make it seem that she wrote a lot."

The Authoress in her grace gave a frown, "Excuse me! I still haven't finished the chapter!" Axel gave a wave off to the Authoress, "That is exactly why you should shut up, start typing and work on your editing!" The Authoress gave a pout, "Is this all I get for saving your ass back in Nymph Defect?" Axel shook his head, "Hey! Wait a minute! How come you can swear?" The Authoress whacked him with her special pan, "Because I'm Authoress and I can do whatever I want, even write a jumble of letters that don't make sense!" The pyro fell from the impact, causing him to land on Roxas, who was barely able to hold the older Nobody up. Apparantly, the Authoress has to make sure the pan does not hit very hard next time. Oh well.

"Oh chizz, I knocked another Nobody, didn't I?"

Roxas gave a nod with a sigh, "It's not too serious, I mostly think because he was deprived of sleep. But he is bleeding…" The Authoress hit her head with her own hand (Which did hurt a lot), "Xemnas is going to fry the living shit out of my-"

"-Don't worry about it, Oathy. I'll take Axel to the Hospital That Seems to Be There. Be expecting a bill from Xemnas though! I can't pay for this –CENSORED-." And so Roxas was gone in a poof!

…Umm… Ahem…The Authoress is at a bad moment right now. And her ass is about to get sued by Mr. Mansex… Ah… how should I say this? I think I'm going to end the chapter here. Yeah, so you guys can you know… have a cliffy and well- I gotta go! See ya!

* * *

_Xemnas:_ THE COST IS HOW MUCH FOR DEMYX AND AXEL? That –CENSORED-CENSORED-CENSORED-CENSORED-

_Naminé:_ I feel sorry for the Authoress that her ass is about to turn into crisp.

_Roxas:_ Hey… wait a second, Naminé! You swore!!

_Naminé:_ Oh… that's because the Authoress's plotline doesn't affect me, dear. I can swear anywhere I want.

_Roxas:_ EVEN IN A CHURCH??

_Naminé:_ Yes, but I wouldn't do-

**(Roxas drags Naminé out to a random church)**

_Zexion:_ … OMFG… We just offended God.

_Saix:_ Great, thanks a lot Roxas! Being a Nobody and sticking with you guys is bad enough! But seeing you in Hell too? NO! **(Storms out angrily)**

_Demyx:_ …But Dem-Dem is a good boy…

_Vexen_: **(Teleports in)** Where the hell is the Authoress?! I go take Demyx to the Hospital and now I'm stuck with this huge bill that goes on for miles! And half of the crap doesn't even have to do with Organization XIII!

_Roxas:_ You can swear too!! I'm missing out on this crap! HEY! I just swore! SWEET! I'm a man now.

_Luxord_: If she is making us pay for her stuff, and her powers to unable to make characters stop swearing is weaking… could it be… that the... Authoress is…

_Marluxia_: IN DEBT?

_Xigbar:_ Now I feel guilty for her getting me Guitar Hero 9,524,123,574,102,348,012 Special, Special, Special Edition so I can keep Demyx happy.

_Lexeaus:_ …oh…

_Zexion:_ …OMFG… An Author… in debt? You know… who they send when an… Author is in debt…

_Larxene:_ Which we will find out! In the NEXT CHAPTER OF IICAS!! Review please!!

_Axel:_ IICAS? God, don't tell me that is the initials for our st-

_Luxord:_ Yup.

Axel: God. We suck.


	2. It Is Called Debt

It Is Called A Sequel 2

It Is Called A Sequel

**Chapter two: It Is Called Debt **

"Oathkeepera! I've accounted all expenditures and… well, let's say it's not looking pretty…"

Sephiriotha held a large pile of sheets in her arms, careful not to mess up her expensive pedicure that received at beauty parlor yesterday. Yes, it is true. After the Nymph Defect, Sephiriotha apparently was asking her darling brother for more and more money, until suddenly she was out of a job.

So instead, she is working as the lovely Authoress's secretary.

She tucked a strand of stray silver hair behind her ear and fixed her thin rimmed glasses as the Authoress shook her head in annoyance, "How are we going on the payments of the doctor's bills for Demyx's 5 blackouts, 3 concussions and 1 black eye?" The Authoress had changed only a little from the Nymph Defect. Now, she had decided to let her hair out from a braid and cut it in a shaggy manner so it was long in the back, but slightly short in the front.

"Not so good, we were able to pay for the concussions and black eye, but we will need more money for the blackouts so we have to cut off some food supply once more," sighed Sephiriotha, annoyed that she wouldn't be able to eat her oh so wonderful caviar. "How's Running Snow, Mooncry, Padfoot, Elle working on covering the expenses?" asked Oathkeepera with some glint of hope.

"Authoress, we have maxed out on all loans, all deals, everything!" said Sephiriotha with a growl, "At this rate, they'll send You-Know-Who-That-Is-Not-Voldemort to get the cash back! Worst comes to worst- You will be fired from being Authoress!" Oathkeepera spat out some of her Xigbar-made lemonade in shock.

_Fired? From being A-A-Authoress?_

She wondered in fright as sweat broke down on her forehead, "They can't fire me! I'll quit! NO! I-I-I got fans and friends here! I refuse to leave! I just have to work harder and it'll be alright!" Oathkeepera slammed her head against the keyboard in frustration, hoping for some kind of distraction. Suddenly Sephiriotha's ringtone (_Touch My Bum by the Cheeky Girls_) called the ex-evil OC to its attention. The Authoress is refraining from a laugh. With one fluid motion, she flipped her IPhone open, "Hello, Sephiriotha here."

Sephiriotha turned away from the great Authoress and spoke silently, "Yes… no, we don't, why would… What?! No, this is a bad time… But Snow and Mooncry said… He can't…! Uh huh… No, we know that the swearword stopper is down… we are trying to save our electric bill… of course not! Bubbles helped… Xemnas? What does… No, how much?"

Sephiriotha's eyes widened, "HOW MUCH?! No, no! Why… She can't be… this is insane… Court…? Tell Xemnas to kiss my ass in court, gayass!" Sephiriotha slammed her flip phone shut with a large glare of anger in her eyes. The Authoress breathed in a clam manner and managed to put on a sweet smile, "Sephiriotha, what was that?"

She gave a small scowl, "That was Padfoot. Apparently, Mansex is suing our asses for 30 million munny."

All of hell just broke loose.

"WHAT?!"

--

"Larxene? What is that in your hands?" asked Zexion, playing calm and collect as always.

The Savage Nymph shook in anger as she faced a piece of paper in front of Zexion's face, "Ah, Zexion. This is a piece of paper." Zexion gave a nervous gulp, "Yes, I can see that. But what is on the piece of paper?" Larxene gave a sour smile, "It's Axel's and I bill. We are 1,280,000 munny in debt!"

Larxene breathe a sigh of despair, "1,280,000 munny! How the hell did it get so bad?! Do you realize how many Heartless we have to kill just make this up again?! I've never been in debt before! I only got one month to get this all back or else it doubles to a lot more munny! I thought our insurance with Square Enix-y covered all expansions of Kingdom Hearts industrutry!"

"If it makes you feel any better, the Authoress is also in big debt as well; and she's going to get sued by the Superior for 30 million munny," said Zexion in a gentle voice, coxing the Savage Nymph to calm down. Larxene started to break down in tears, "This is horrible, Zexion. The Authoress is broke. Xemnas is suing. Kingdom Hearts 2 may not have a sequel in which the Organization would return. Our fan bases are quickly emptying. Do you have any idea what this means?" The Schemer's eyes sprang wide open, "Larxene, you are over reacting! It has only been 3 years since COM and-"

"Yes," said Larxene sullenly, "We are slowly becoming… a classic game."

GASP! A CLASSIC GAME?! …Wait… what's wrong with being a classic game?

Zexion choked in anguish, "No! We can't become a classic game! Our battle system in KH:COM might suck like hell, but I refuse to end up like those bunch of 1980s 2D square block pacman monsters with no lives what so ever!" Larxene gave a sigh, "But if it does get that bad, the Authoress would be out of a job like many other fanfictioners and we would have to work at Nightshroud's strip bar from 3 to 9!"

Nightshroud growled in annoyance from his computer, "For the last time, it is not a strip bar!" Amakura looked up with evil eyes, "YOU BULIT THE BAR?!" Nocturne groaned, "God, how much did that cost?! Please don't tell me we aren't in debt!" Rioxane did some quick calculations, "Well, with all the spending we are down to about 2,000 munny. But… with the maintenance with have to do with Blubber's POEM and Nightshroud's Therapeutic Center-" ("Finally! Someone gets it right!") "-We down to about negative 4,000 munny." The J.O.K.E.Rs all groaned, "Great…"

Zexion gave a mumble, "This can't be possible so soon!" He turned to Larxene with frown, "I'm going to check in with Zaa-zaz, she has some of my stuff at her place where Blubber's P.O.E.M is. Care to come with me?" Larxene gave a small shake of her head, "No Zexy, I can't. I'm waiting for something."

"Oh… really? What is it that you wait for?"

"The results of my pregnancy test."

--

Far from below, Saïx and Vexen ("YAY! I'm in the story") watched with a growl of annoyance. "If what Larxene says is true," said Vexen after sometime, "We would be out of a job." Saïx nodded in agreement, "It is true that even though we are a mix of two most renowned companies in the world, our… our… childishness with these Disney characters seems to be scaring off a major amount of fans,"

His eyes glowered a deep yellow, "I mean, come on! A key that is a blade is held by a guy with size 300 feet that hangs out with cartoon characters; is the only hope to saving the world. No wonder everyone likes the Organization better." The two stayed silent for a moment. "…and if Larxene is indeed pregnant, we would have to cover for the kid's expenses…" muttered Saïx, "I think we should wait for a little bit to see how this turns out.

"But Saïx! We must think of the future now that we are starting out our downfall," spoke Vexen with a low tone. "And what do you suggest we do?" snapped Saïx with a hiss in his voice.

"I may have a solution, _mes copians_."

They turned around with shock as they spotted a familiar small shape, his fangs bared in a grin.

"It's you!"

This time. All of heaven broke loose.

--

"Mansex has done it this time."

"You know Padfoot, you should have told Sephy when she WASN'T with the Authoress…"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know!"

"Elle, Paddy! SHUT UP! I'm trying to fix the TV HERE!"

Mooncry and Padfoot sighed as they sipped illegally imported lemonade (Also courtesy of Xigbar and his multi-language bargaining skills) in the worker's lounge of the Authoress's Company base. The lounge was actually the old storage room, but since it was never used, they changed it. But even after a few months, the only things that were within the lounge was two boxes used as chairs, a table with a missing leg, Xigbar's illegal imports and a TV that didn't have cable. Instead, they had to use Running Snow to adjust the antennas or 'bunny ears' every ten minutes.

"Ok guys, is it working now?"

The TV flared to life, the hiss of static faded away to reveal _Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader__? _with a poor old granny on the stage. "STOP!" squealed Elle, who peeked around the corner from her working corner giving a large grin, "Yes! It's my favorite show." Mooncry gave a moan, "Oh come on, Elle! It's the rerun that we saw last time and the time before that! We already know that the lady is going to loose it at the 3rd grade math!" Padfoot scowled, "I want to see _Saturday Night Live_!"

Snow jumped off the TV with her hands on her hips with a pout, "Alright guys, forget this. Elle, have you heard ANYTHING from Sephy?" Elle shook her head, "Nuuu, I haven't! Now stop bothering me! The only reason the story is moving is because the Authoress Laptop is on auto and the only way we are going to find out anything is if someone actually goes up stairs and see what is going on!"

Snow whacked her head with annoyance, "Elle, can't you do anything? Going out there with the Authoress on a rampage is almost suicide!" Padfoot gave a wicked grin, "What if I call for Fred and George to come over and set loose a bunch of Heartless fan girls? So that way, Evil Genius would take care of everything!"

"NO!"

Snow gave a wide gasp as she could barely understand why Padfoot would suggest such a thing, "F and G are working on their Chi in Bubbler's P.O.E.M house! You remember how large the bill was when we ran into those Darkside Fangirls at the mall! The Evil Genius went CRAZY!"

Mooncry gave a growl, "We better get out of here soon. I can't stand another minute drinking this lemonade! It tastes like Xaldin's cooking."

Of course, now is such a good time for Xigbar to appear… Any second now… doo duum… lala… Xiggy… Wiggly… Telly… Xiggy Wiggly Telllyyy Jellly….

"You know that isn't going to work, Elle."

"Damn it!"

--

Within J.O.K.E.R HQ (AKA P.O.E.M House), Amakura typed away at her laptop, her mind increasingly getting frustrated with bill after bill. She could also feel Sharlea's frustration, the other J.O.K.E.R sit next to her, calculating the totals of each cost to the alarming total. Even the calculator was feeling the pressure as its batteries worked overload to keep the numbers growing. "This is bad," mumbled Amakura, pulling up FanMicrosoft Excel, showing a chart with a large arrow pointing down, pausing for a moment.

Sharlea patted her friend on the shoulder, "It's alright, Ama. We'll make it through, somehow." Amakura only gave a grunt as she continued to bring up each bill. The room wasn't a good help either. There was only a desk, a slightly broken lamp, and two chairs. It was almost an unconditional fact that Amakura and Sharlea were the only ones with some sanity within them.

That's why they were stuck with all the J.O.K.E.R paper work.

A dark portal opened up nearby, the J.O.K.E.R didn't really even have to look up to notice the hiss of the darkness or the twinkling of the Organization XIII chains. The member gave a small sigh as he noticed the two J.O.K.E.R's blood-shot eyes, "Darlings, if you are so overworked, why don't you ask someone else to help you?" Amakura (ignoring the question) giving another grunt, "Good day to you too, Marluxia."

"So what's causing you a huge debt?" asked Marluxia frowning, his small parade of flowers following behind him, making Sharlea curse silently, for it was her who had spent the past 6 hours dusting the place till it was spotless. She flinched as she saw Marluxia's boots are covered with mud and weeds from the working on his garden.

He summoned his own chair and sat down, sipping illegally imported coffee from Mexico (Of course, thanks to Xigbar and his border-crossing-over-scheme of teleporting people across the US border. Apparently, Mr. Bush hasn't notice the sign next to the Border Patrol that says, 'Teleporting to US for any crap you don't need')

He crossed his legs, shaking even more dirt on to the floor making Sharlea breathe in deeply, trying to ignore the bacteria covered specks of organic material that were cascading upon her wondrous work of art of cleaning the damn place. Stupid debt. If they had money, the could at least hire a maid. Or buy a vacuum cleaner.

Amakura scrolled up on her screen, "We'll apparently Zaz-zaa and Nocturne has spent a great deal on hotel rooms at several Worlds, (Marluxia choked on his coffee as he dared _not_ think _those_ thoughts) Rioxane has paid a lot to raise munny to 'save the Heartless' campaign. Thanks to Sora, she's worried that the Heartless are becoming an endangered species. The Evil Genius has bought new shockers for the C.O.C.A, along with a new lab to create some more Anti-Heartless stuff…" The Organization member gave a shake of his head, knowing fully why he only ever talked to Amakura or Sharlea to update himself with the news.

She continued on without a notice, "Bubbler has installed a new training program, Elle has spent a few thousand on bribing that guy from that 5th grader showthingy to let her win the show (if she ever went on), Mooncry, Running Snow and Padfoot are trying to buy themselves some stuff for their staff area on EBay, but all they end up with is a silly face of Xigbar or Xaldin and then there's Nightshroud's Center spending munny on... hmm… it doesn't say. Strange… Oh! Also, Zexion and Larxene has been hacking into our data and stealing munny. We are going to speak to the Superior about this today." Amakura closed her laptop, giving a nod to Sharlea to gather the papers up and stack them in a neat pile. She eyed the mop in the corner hungrily, the feeling to clean after Marluxia's tracks becoming a strong need right about now.

"How about I take you now?" said Marluxia with a smooth voice, "The Superior is calling a meeting now." Amakura gave a sly smile, "Ahh, you always know what I am think, Marly."

There was a sudden sound of a scream as another dark portal opened.

Larxene, with a very annoyed look on her face, along with Zexion (Who looked like he had been caught in Naminé's underwear drawers) stormed into the office. The Nymph pointed a long slim finger at Amakura with a hiss at her voice, "I knew it! I knew it was you guys that were stealing munny from me!" Zexion gave a sigh, "Larxene, calm down! Just because the doctors said-"

Number 12 turned to face Zexion with a kunai at his throat, "Don't. Say. A. Word." The both J.O.K.E.Rs, along with Marluxia had a very confused look on "What is it?" asked Sharlea, turning to Marluxia with a confused look. "What do you mean by stealing? YOU'VE BEEN STEALING FROM US!" growled Amakura.

Zexion gave an apologetic frown to the others as he reached inside his coat (Random Heartless Fangirl: "OOHHH! ZEXY HAS A SIX-PACK! ANFDOANFONAOSNFDSEIZURE." Zaz-zaa and Evil Genius: -CENSORED- SLAP) pulling out a brown envelope, inside was a small strip. He pulled the strip out with a small sigh and turned it so it faced front side up to the other, making Larxene having another break-down.

The strip had a small pink pulse sign.

That's when the Authoress came in with a chainsaw. She apparently hasn't calmed down yet.

….

--

!.A.Mini.Nymphy.Story.!

_(Note From The Authoress Before She Went On A Rampage: It's a mini short storytime! I'll be making one every single chapter at the end and it will have to deal with something with the chapter before it. This time it has to do with Naminé's potty mouth advantage and Roxas which was in the end. Since I don't want to insult anyone's religion here by making Naminé go to a church/temple. She'll be in a shrine. I'm not going to specify a religion, just because that's being mean to whoever believes in it, so you guys actually have to use your imagination. For the 100__th__ time.)_

Naminé gave a growl as Roxas took her to a shrine in a World very far away from The World That Never Was.

"Roxas, this is stupid. I won't swear in a place of worship."

"Naminé, please! Just this once! I swear, if you get sent to Hell, I'll come with you!"

"Really Roxy?"

"Yeah! Of course! I'm mean, once you get to Hell, you'll have to wear a devil's costume or else, you'll loose all your clothes and-"

"So you would go to Hell with me, if I was almost naked?"

"What? No! That's not-"

"You know what Roxas? I'm tired of this!"

"No! Naminé! Wait-"

"Screw you, gayass!"

"YES! I GOT YOU TO SWEAR!"

"Oh… what?! So you were just making it up!?"

"Naminé, I- What?"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"No! NAMI-OUCH!"

"YOU NO GOOD SON OF A-"

"HOLY –CENSORED-"

--

--

Larxene: Fudge.

Roxas: **(Comes in with a cast on) **This really sucks.

Marluxia: But wait a minute, where's Axel?

Roxas: He's in the next chapter.

Marluxia: Oh.

Demyx: …The convo is not fun without O.K.A to lead us…

Larxene: Sigh… Alright! Thanks for reading this chapter of _It Is Called A Sequel_! Review please! We are **still recruiting **_**more people to join**_** the J.O.K.E.Rs and maybe a voleenter to be a bad guy**! So ask us in your review if you would like to join this insane cast!! (PS: You've got to have an account. We aren't being mean, it's just for the fact that an anonymous name could have a double somewhere here.) :3


	3. Money Is Sometimes Called A Bitch

_Oathy:_ OMFG! LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE (Not including oneshots)! 5,172 words! You better love me for this!

It **Is Called** a _Sequel_

**Chapter three: Money Is Sometimes Called A Bitch**

Axel is asleep. Still. Like, after a whole chapter of sparing of the insanity.

Apparently, due to the fact that he went bonkers in chapter one, he failed to wake up for chapter two. But now, he might even miss chapter three. Along with the fact, that the Authoress is on high right now, he might never wake up to continue the story. He might just lay there as if he was in a coma and-

"AXEL!!"

Roxas is such a spoil-sport.

The small blonde Nobody ran to his room with a cast on his foot and his arm while his neck was in a brace. Behind him was Naminé, who was able to tear down a pipe from Naught's Crossing and use it as a weapon, "Get back here, you ass!" Her eyes burned with the rage of 13 Saïxs all underneath the moonlight. Yeah, so basically, Roxas was screwed if she caught up to them. Cause like, pipes are like… you know? Metally and hard. I mean seriously, she was pissed. Well, she still is pissed, if you know what-

"STUPID LAPTOP! HURRY IT UP!!"

Hmpt, finneeee. Roxas went in through the door and was able to lock Naminé out. Axel didn't notice a single thing. There! Happy?

"Thank you," sighed Roxas, trying to catch his breath, his neck brace feeling a bit too tight. He limped his way over to his bed where Axel was sleeping at with a tiny smirk and mumbled in Axel's ear, "Vexen is right in front of you." Axel only gave a snort as he turned his head into the pillow. Roxas then went very close and whispered, "Plus, he's naked."

Axel's eyes sprung wide-open as he jumped up from sleep, "OMFGROXASIHADTHEMOSTHORRIBLEDREAM!!" The blond Nobody gave a snicker as he tried to cross his arms over in a Sora-like manner, "Heh, works every time." He gave another yawn as Axel started his usual story about his not-so freaky dream.

"LKEZOMG,IWASLIKEHERETAKINGANAPWHENALLOFASUDDENVEXENCAMETOMENAKED!LKECANUBELIEVEIT?ZOMGZOMGZOMG-"

"Axel, you missed chapter two."

"NUUUUU! I DID??"

"Yup, and it's kinda… not good."

The older Nobody let out a sigh, "Ok… how bad of a situation are we in?" Roxas tried to give a shake of his head as he gestured to his multiple casts, "Well, Naminé is trying to kill me, both J.O.K.E.Rs and Organization XIII is in macho debt, Xemnas is suing the Authoress for like 30 million munny and she went bonkers and is about to like murder everyone in the J.O.K.E.Rs office, including your wife, Xigbar is on a crazy illegal import scheme thanks to that Rosetta Stone program we bought him, Kingdom Hearts is becoming a classic game-"

"Woah… I missed all of that in chapter two?" Axel gave a pause as he tried to understand the situation since his brain was whacked back in chapter one, thanks to the Authoress. Axel shook his red mane that he calls hair (Or extreme abuse of hair gel), "God, how can this get any worse?"

Well…" Roxas shied away, wondering if he should condemn his best friend to a horrible, horrible tiny little detail he was missing out about chapter two. Axel's eyes turned into tiny little slits as he turned his full attention to Roxas. The blond boy suddenly thought it would be a good idea to teleport out.

Then again, Xemnas turned off all of Roxas's Portalling Powers ("You are sneaking into bloody strip bars for godsake! You are only like 15!") for the sake of the electricity bill.

"Roxas…" Axel growled, getting out of the bed, "What aren't you telling me?" He was closing in Roxas now, cornering him in… well, a corner! The younger Nobody gave a gulp as his neck brace go so tight around his neck that breathing was difficult, "I really don't know how to say this, but Axel…"

"What?"

"You should really use condoms."

"Fudge muffins."

Axel turned away hitting his head against the wall, "I knew it!" Roxas gave a small confused look. "You… did?" Axel mumbled, "Of course… No wonder she's so upset with me!" Roxas turned his head, "…So… You aren't going to… like… kill me?" The redhead sighed, "No… I mean, Larxene is already going to die, right?"

Roxas's expression turned wild, "What?! You are going to kill her?! Because of the-"

"No, stupid," Axel's expression turned stoic, "I mean, it got to be my fault that she has AIDs… right?" Roxas raised an eyebrow as he gasped in shock, _Wait… AXEL HAS HIV?! ZOMFG! _

Now, I must report. Roxas fainted.

What is it with Nobodies and fainting?

…Wow… As a laptop with minimal intelligence, I must say this. Even the Authoress, no matter how delusional she may be, would have figured this out better then Axel or Roxas. I mean, seriously. How the hell did everything get so screwed? Ok, so just for you readers, I have no idea what the hell the Authoress was thinking for this plot. I mean, I do know, since I have the plotline paper. But still, come on! Even if she's like, about hack off several J.O.K.E.Rs heads off and finally turns Marluxia into a real girl, she's still like, insane. You know what I mean? This is seriously a story that would confuse you readers like crazy! I don't even understand why you are reading this-

…You guys want to go back to the story? Fineeeee!

--

Zaz-zaa sighed as she sat her room with Nocturne next to her, typing along on her laptop as she was reading some fanfiction about Sora and Kairi. "Something wrong, Zazy?" asked Nocturne as she clicked to go to the next chapter. Even having several fights back in the Nymph Defect, the two are now great friends, hanging around when they aren't with other people. "It's just…" Zaz-zaa tried to speak, but her words choked on themselves, "I mean… Zexion is nice and all but… he's so…"

"Cold?"

"Distant."

She twirled a finger around her black zaggy hair as she mumbled on, "The dates are fine, even with the times when Axel interrupts the moment. But, I mean, it's been awhile and we still haven't kissed or anything… just talking and holding hands… and well, I want sort of more then just that." Nocturne looked sympathetically at her friend, "It's only takes time Zaz! Just don't be all too shy, but don't be all too open. You should talk to Zexion about it."

Zaz-zaa sighed, "You don't get it Nocturne… I mean, you and Demyx have a good time and are so open that you tell everything about each other. Running Snow and Riku have been friendly for awhile, as so is Sharlea and that guy… with that hair… you know right? Anyways, Marluxia is bound to ask Amakura on a date some time, Elle glomped Reno one time too many and Padfoot is being stalked by Luxord ever since she beat him at Blackjack and won 14 thousand money from him. Fred and George got the twins from that Ouran Host Club group. Angel Lightening, Rioxane, Duffer and Blubber are all seeing some Anime guys and practically having a blast! Then there is Nightshroud who got every single video game chick's number on his phone! While I…" Zaz-zaa slammed her head on the keyboard, "While I am stuck here with Zexion, one of the sexist man alive, who won't even kiss me. End my torture Nocturne."

Nocturne raised an eyebrow as she pat Zaz-zaa on her head, "So basically, you want an adventure or just a huge surprise so Zexion isn't always… the same?" Zaz-zaa nodded as she pressed her head against the keyboard in a painful manner. Nocturne sighed, "Zazy, having a relationship isn't all about kissing and sex…-Hey! Don't give me that look and… NO! I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH DEMYX!" Nocturne place a hand on her hip, "Having a relationship means trusting each other and loving each so very much! You can't force Zexy to change. Being in a relationship is just like best friends but-"

"But with kissing, dating and sex?"

Nocturne shook her head, "For J.O.K.E.Rs sake! You are overreacting! No one is going to have sex until they are married, ok?! The Authoress isn't going actually let us… you know? Besides, Demyx isn't like that kind of guy-"

"At least, you guys kiss…" Zaz-zaa frowned, drawing circles on the desk. Her friend place a hand on her shoulder, "Look, I think you should talk to Zexion about this. You know, he just might be ready… Just a tiny bit shy!"

Zaz-zaa smiled, "Alright Nocturne. I s'pose you are right."

"No problem!"

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"I have this funny feeling someone is about to get their head chopped off."

--

Two things came to Marluxia's mind.

The first: The chainsaw looks painful.

The second: Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shiz.Shizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yes, our dearest ever so merciful Authoress, who happened to come into the J.O.K.E.Rs office with a chainsaw, apparently isn't feeling very merciful right now.

Everyone's first instinct was to get the hell out of there without loosing a limb or two. But it dawned upon them in the two milliseconds of life they had left that their chances of survival is extremely slim because for the fact that the Authoress just happened to be in front of the door and the room just happened to have no windows (due to the expenses of paying for glass). So basic, they were all going to die in horrible and sufferable manner, just like in _Jaws_.

But of course, since this like only chapter three, the story isn't going to like end here. I mean, 'cause if it did, there would to have to be another story and then the Authoress would have to come up with another crappy title like _ZOMG, It's A Trilogy?! _which would spell the end of the world if she wrote another insanely uninteresting plot that serves only to entertain the people lost in the mad- I mean, 'happy' house.

No, the story is not over. So being the wonderful replacement I am, I going to save some people's asses so we can this over with.

"Oathy!! CALM DOWN!"

Sepheriotha with the most amazing timing EVER, just happened to smash the door open, whacking the Authoress on the noggin', making her fall into an unconscious state of mind, which hopefully will not last two chapters. And that, I must say something right there. I am amazing at saving lives.

"Holy-what the hell just happened?" gasped Amakura as she wobbled on wobbly legs, trying to taking in all the small tiny details that were incorporated into the past few paragraphs that described only two seconds of her life. Such a waste of beautiful writing has been… well, wasted upon your eyes and ears for any blind people out there with anime and gaming obsessed buddies.

The oh so lovely secretary/ex-evil OC breathed in shaky gasps as she held the Authoress's pan in her hands, looking around wildly for Oathkeepera herself. Not noticing that she was standing right on top of her.

"OMFG, I never thought I would say this, but Sephy! YOU'RE MY HERO!" gasped Sharlea in an un-Sharlea manner as she nearly fainted from shock. Amakura help sit her friend on a stool, looking nervously between OCs and Organization XIII members. "The 30 million munny must have hit her very hard," said Zexion who was strangely calm throughout the ordeal. Larxene rolled her eyes, "The Authoress never made more then 5,000 munny in KH2:FM since she was spending it all on Sea Salt Ice Cream and cheap train tickets. Heck, she cried the moment she saw Axel crying in that new cutscene on that Twilight Tower. It took her forever to train Sora to kill Roxas's ass."

Marluxia gave confused expression, "Axel CRIES?"

Larxene nodded, "Yeah, only one tear though… you don't notice it when you record it or in the clips, but when you play the game it looks so clear. What did you think the little drop of liquid was at the end?"

"Ice cream."

"Wow… so did I! Until I played the game… You know I never thought Axel was that kind of-"

ALRIGHT. ENOUGH. Let's get back to the story shall we? I want to get the Authoress back into sanity again. I'm missing my favorite show on TV.

Larxene spoke softly, "I think, after two chapters, we get the point that we are in need of cash and all our asses are screwed if we don't get it soon." Marluxia murmured, "But we don't know why it is getting to us so much so quickly." Zexion nodded along with Sharlea and Sepheriotha.

"That's why you'vez got me my dearie dasies."

Amakura gave a large smile, "Blubber Nuggets! You're here! We missed you ever since you locked yourselves up with Fred and George in that godforsaken space you call a Center room!" Sharlea let out a long groan, "That's right! It was the time when we had to pay 700 munny a night for your Chinese take-away for a whole month because you refused to leave the room since you said you and the others were at 'peace with the insanity and love of the world we call fanfiction'"

Amakura growled, "Yeah, that's only because Angel wouldn't let us get free food from her restaurant. Or Duffer, who owns that fashion line which WE started and refuse to share the cash-"

"-Or Rioxane, who owns her own go-cart track!"

Blubber had a chershire cat grin on her face as she leaned against the doorframe. Her eyes hidden behind seemingly expensive sunglasses as she wore a fake, yet seemingly real checkered fur coat over her slender white dress. Yes, if you are wondering, Blubber Nuggets is rich. Well, sort of. Kind of. Ok, so she spent a lot of it and she is also in somewhat of a macho debt.

She turned away from the group with a strong grin on her face, "My dearies, I have come up with the purrrrfect plan to counteract these difficulties and it will benefit all of us-both the Organization and J.O.K.E.Rs!" Zexion gave a snort, "Of course, what is this _perfect_ plan of yours, Nuggets?"

"Well, let's get to Mr. Mansex to find out!" Blubber gave a large squeal as she snapped her fingers in a fit of joy, gesturing to Zexion, "My dear, will you do the honors?"

--

Now we shall leave our dear heroes, 'cause we know they'll arrive at their destination without much trouble.

As many of you know, Xemnas was not included in many parts of The Nymph Defect nor did he get an acceptable speaking role (For we all know that it'll probably last until chapter 15.) Not did the Superior mind being out of the Nymph Defect, mind you. He just really didn't like that he was getting all the problems thrown at him when he wasn't even in the bloody story.

But that's what you get when you one day proclaim that you are going to create a Organization with 13 misfits that don't have hearts and come to the conclusions that one day you just might make a Kingdom Hearts out of a billion hearts so you can become whole yourself, while fandoming about Star Wars so much that your own weapons are light sabers, also being so dysfunctional that half of your little Organization decides to have their own fun.

In other words, Xemnas is just a dysfunctional person. And that's why he's quite pissed about being in debt. And that's why he's calling a meeting. First thing he says?

"We are going to disband the Organization-"

Yeah, you know-WAIT A SECOND! WHAT?

"No, Demyx. We will not have a goodbye party with- NO! I have made up my mind. I tried this once and it ended up with us dead. This is the second time and now we are about to get repossessed of The World That Never Was. Oh and if you are wondering, this is all thanks to you retards who don't bother to help out with the bloody bill!"

The greatly loved (Not really) Superior of Organization XIII, Xemnas slammed his fist down on his all mighty throne in the Room That You Can Get Off The Chairs Because They Are So Bloody High. He growled as he observed the out of shape members with disgust, cursing underneath his breath.

Xigbar was on his laptop pulling up the Rosetta Stone program on learning Arabic ("Those Arabs have bunches of cash and oil, if I could just trade them cheap coffee…"), Xaldin was sending paper planes towards Vexen and Saïx, obviously excited about something, Lexaeus was working on one of his weights while biting an energy bar and reading the latest _Oprah!_ edition magazine, Zexion was sick to his stomach as Axel tried to reactivate Roxas from his fainting in the mouth-to-mouth method (Heartless Fangirl: "ZOMG!YAOI!AKUROKU!!MUACH!" Larxene and EG: -CENSORED-Slap!), glad that Larxene didn't notice because she was busy looking at a baby magazine that Marluxia showing to her, while Demyx was about to go break out in tears because Luxord refuses to teach him how to play Blackjack.

"Superior! You are being slightly rash about this aren't you!" said Zexion as he tore his eyes away from Axel's 'mouth-to-mouth' methods, slightly blushing as his thoughts turned to Zaa-zaz for a moment. "I think you should try drinking some Herbal Tea," spoke Lexaeus in a gentle tone as he pointed to an article in _Oprah!, _"It says here: 'Herbal Tea releases minerals that help soothe the nerves and calm the mind.'"

"Xemnas, how about you let us help?" said Amakura as she sat on the floor with Blubber, Sepheriotha and Sharlea. "Yez, I have a purrfect plan that wills workz for ze both of zus!" said Blubber, a little woozy from her excitement. "If my conclusions are correct," growled Xemnas, "It was you and that bloody Authoress who got us in this mess!"

"But Oathy never wanted this to happen!" cried out Sharlea as she fanned The Authoress's forehead that was on her lap. "Uncle Xemnas! If we work to together we can get out of this mess and I can have my wonderfully expensive caviar back!" growled Sepheriotha, ignoring the small gasps from the OCs and Organization members, "You know you owe Sephy for the hair dye!"

"Just give us a chance!" said Amakura with puppy eyes, "We can probably make you rich!"

"We were rich!" hissed Saïx, flicking his paper airplane towards Vexen, "Until the Nymph Defect came along!" Larxene popped her head up from the magazine, "EXCUSE ME?! I was sick! You can't blame me for being sick, y-you Legend of Zelda reject!" Saïx's eyes turned dangerously yellow, "At least, I'm not married to a pedophile gayass!" Axel stopped his 'mouth-to-mouth' methods with a glare, "Who are you calling a pedophile gayass? The only friend you have is a crossbreed between Elvis and Bob Marley." Xaldin growled, "You shouldn't have said that!" The entire room erupted into chaos as random insults, bras, bad lemonade and cards were thrown across the room.

There was also-OMFG! Was that a tampon?! Alright, who has the tampon gun? Hey! Look, someone wears Kingdom Hearts boxers! You know you should serious be-

"ENOUGH!"

The entire room shook as it wasn't the Superior's voice that made them stop with the chatter. It was the Authoress.

"Blubber... What is your plan?" mumbled Oathkeepera, throwing glares at different members.

She gave a grin, "I bring you the BRAND NEW J.O.K.E.R!"

Now, we pause for the groaning and moaning from the readers.

"His name is... GAMER: LEVEL M!! AKA GameM or just M!"

...WHAT?

Oh, and by the way, why in the world does everyone say 'bloody' right before they say something? I mean seriously, count how many times you see the word! And- oh wait… It's the end of the chapter? Shizzzz…

….

--

!.A.Mini.Nymphy.Story.!

**-From Larxene, With Wine**-_From Axel, With Love-_

_(Note From the Authoress: Alrightie! This story has _NOTHING TO DO WITH THE NYMPH DEFECT!_ But I wrote it like last year and I'm surprised I haven't put it up! Or maybe I did, but I don't remember. So the reason I'm putting it up because it's practically insane and even though it has nothing to do with the last chapter and I could just put it up as a oneshot… well, let's just say I'm too lazy :3)_

_Rating: Strongly T, plenty of cursing and implied… stuff._

'When I find her, I am going to kill her.'

That was Axel's third thought when he awoke from a restless slumber. He first thought was that he was on his red, king-sized bed. In a fucking, warm, comfortable bed. But he wasn't warm or comfortable at all. Or even in a _bed_. He was actually cold, wet and fucking hungry.

His second thought was 'Larxene'. This had to be that bloody, annoying, PMSing, blonde antenna, mother effing, sadistic bitch's fault. He was chained to a damp wall in a small unknown room without a single light. Typical. It spelled B-I-O-T-C-H all over it. He would have put on a fire to warm himself But oh no. His hands were all wet. His feet were all wet. His boxers and pants were all wet. His entire body was all so fucking damn _wet_.

It wasn't his fault that he 'accidentally' burned down half her personal library (Which included her Marquis de Sade book) and nearly destroyed her room. It was all Roxas's fault. If he didn't‎ want to find out if he could light his bloody keyblades on fire, this would never happen. He would still be safe and sound in his fucking comfortable, warm, red, king-sized, bed. Period.

"Larxene…" he growled irritably, "I do hope you enjoy a four degree burns on your ass, 'cause when I am out of this, you are going to get some."

Nearby, there was a small creak and a crack. A door opened and light spilled over the room. Axel looked away from the sudden light, blinding him for a mere moment or two. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh my god, AXEL? First my room and Library and now my bloody store of wine?! How the fucks did you get in here?"

"Larxene," Axel hissed, narrowing his eyes to slits, "Get me out of here you fucking Nymph. Stop playing games! You locked me in here didn't you? These bloody chains are killing me."

The Savage Nymph swished her antenna like hair and stared coldly at him, "No. I didn't. Those chains around you are grapevines. This used to be Marluxia's old garden until I came along." She snapped her fingers and a jolt of electricity hit a light bulb and lit up the entire room. Larxene was wearing a white silk bathrobe and underneath it was clearly a black bra and undies. Around the room, Axel saw barrels of wine stacked up upon each other and bottles in shelves.

Larxene summoned her kunai and she slashed the vines away, but they kept coming back. "Oh hells Axel… Marluxia must have done this," she said as she slashed them again and tore Axel from the floor, "He did always say would 'revenge' my 'humiliation' in a 'respectable way'" Larxene rolled her eyes in exaggeration. Stumbling up the steps to the door, they both ran through and Larxene slammed the door with her foot before the vines could take Axel deep into her wine stores. She took the key from the side of the door and locked it.

Larxene helped Axel stand up and gave him a towel from nearby. In her hands she had two wine bottles that she was able to grab before the door closed. She placed them both on a nearby table and sat on the coach next to it, watching him dry off. His abs, his mouth, his eyes, everything pleased Larxene in an _interesting_ way. God… Too much alcohol in the bloody wine… but that didn't bother her too much.

Maybe Axel being accidentally locked in her wine stores wasn't such a bad thing after all. Smirking with dirty thoughts, she grabbed a bottle of wine and popped the cork open with her bare fingers and took a big gulp. Axel rubbed the towel through his flame-like hair and pale skin. He noticed Larxene watching him and it made him nervous. Her glare almost made him feel exposed and naked.

When Axel finished drying himself he tossed the towel on the bed and turned to meet Larxene's stare. The bottle of wine she was holding was almost finished. Then he realized that it was the second bottle. She finished the first one and it lay on the ground beside her feet.

"Jesus Larx, you drink too fast," he said as he examined the first bottle. Axel shot her a huge grin, "I want some too."

The Savage Nymph gave a small hiccup and tossed him the key, "Go get some… four or six maybe… heehee… those vines can't hurt with your fire… heehic…"

Axel grinned. _A drunk Nymph eh? _He thought as he opened the door, _Things could get interesting…_

He didn't just bring four or six. He brought ten bottles. Rolling the bottles into the room, Larxene gave a small giggle as she reached for one and let her bathrobe slip, letting only her undergarments remain. "Cheers Axely!" she shouted drunkenly to him when he came up and popped open a bottle. He smirked, "Cheers Larx."

They both took a huge gulp.

Nobodies had greater resistance than normal beings. Since Nobodies can't die or pass out with too much wine, they drank the night out.

It turns out to Axel, that even six bottles can't kill him… though he never noticed that the walls were made of cheese and how god damn sexy Larxene looks in only her undies. He decided to get more wine. When they both reached the tenth bottle, they were both tumbling and laughing there heads off about… well… _nothing_.

"Hey Axe! –Hichic- Mansex will piss in the morning ya?" blurred Larxene as she drank the contents of her twelfth bottle. "Mansex can fuck himself for all I care," shouted Axel as he lay against Larxene's bed with his finished bottles on the floor and bedside, "hichic…I want more shit…hichic… not yet drunk…"

Larxene gave another giddy giggle and moved from the coach with two bottles in hand, "Ya'know Axey… I really, really like you…hichic…More than…hic…like…friend…hichic…"

She drunkenly landed on the bed next to him and gave him a bottle, "It's getting hot in herre… hichic… don't cha thank? Hichic…"

He giggled, "Chee-hichic-rs Larly."

They drank.

_**Four Days Later…**_

Xemnas was not happy.

Not one but _two_ members haven't appeared forthe progress meeting that was held always at 1 pm sharp for FOUR DAYS. It was 2 now. Axel was always late for the meetings, but Larxene hasn't been late since the first time when she arrived. Something was not right.

"Roxas, Demyx." Xemnas spoke with a commanding voice. The youngest member and the weakest member looked up.

"Go find Axel and Larxene."

Roxas and Demyx decided to go to Axel's room first for the sake that Roxas was his best friend and Larxene has a temperamental problem. "I wonder why they are so late," thought out loud Demyx as they landed out side Axel's door. They knocked on the door hoping that Axel would answer. Nothing. They tried again and again until they heard something that sounded like someone dieing. "Sounds like another hangover," muttered Roxas, shaking his head, "I am surprised that he can even get from the bar to here. He usually- hang on what's that?"

Beside the door was a large empty bottle with a note around it. Demyx picked the bottle up and looked at the note, "It's barely readable. Like a toddler wrote it…"

Roxas took the note and tried to make out the messy writing, "Dear Axe… Fun thot wos… I wont yov bck… Lets have… party… again… I got… more wineee… hwre is anotver bottve… From Larxy, with wine… Ps… want ma bra back…"

Demyx and Roxas looked at each other. They portalled to XII's Room. There was a note.

_"Dear Larx,_

_Tnx for the wine. I got a Dancer to write this letter 'cause I can't even feel my hand. Feel shitty. Miss u. Meet at my room. I got 'something' for you. And bra._

_From Axel, With Love'_

They both portal to the Superior and told him that they were both sick. But they knew it was far from the truth.

_--_

_Larxene_: What the hell?

_Axel:_ Yeah, I know. I screwed you before we even got hitched.

_Larxene:_ No! So that's where my bra must have been hiding! Damn it! No wonder I lost all my wine in a week.

_Roxas_: Hey! O.K.A is back!

_O.K.A:_ Missed me?

_Marluixa:_ Hey Oath!

_Xiggy:_ Oathy!!

_Naminé_: Oathkeepera! Finally, someone who can take over the story rightfully! Oh and welcome GameM (Or Gamer:LevelM Aka M!) to the insane family known as J.O.K.E.Rs!!

_Everyone:_ Welcome to the family, GameM!

_Saïx:_ What are you talking about?! She's the reason we are in this whole debt thing!

_Axel_: But she can fix it back!

_Saïx:_ Not when she's fired from being Authoress, she can't!

_Everyone:_ -Gasp!-

_Larxene_: Tune in into the next chapter of _It is Called A Sequel_! Reviews are kissed by Zexy!


	4. Court is Called Hell

_O.K.A:_ Sorry for not updating quickly! School started two weeks ago and I've been buried in the books. Along with that I started another story called, Underneath the Golden Tears, which is a story of an Heartless. A little more serious then IICAS, but I wanted to try something unique. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

It **Is Called** a _Sequel_

**Chapter Four: Court Is Called Hell**

"Who the hell is this freak?"

Apparently, Mr. M is refraining to shove Vexen _'test tube'_ up Saïx's teeny weeny _'pen15'_ and through Xemnas's _'cockadoddle'_ and down Marluxia's _'noddle.' _Oh yeah, trust me, he can do that. It's really scary though, I mean like, insanely scary. So scary that instead of peeing in your pants, you'll also poop as well and while you squirt milk out of your nose it there will be bits of last week's lunch at school mixed in a gooey mixture. Excuse me while I hand you a bucket while you throw up from my less then innocent description of M's scariness.

Blubber Nuggets gave a great big smile, "Well, EG and I decided to do some randomness since she bought that brand new Evil LAB! So we did some work and mixed some little colorful stuff and some pretty goo along with a batch of water and we got M!!"

Axel shook his head, "Waaaait a minute! Do you realize that this guy looks like a crossbreed between me, Demyx, and Roxas!" He let out a growl, "Look! He has Roxas's spiky hair, my green eyes and Demyx's body shape! How the hell did you just mix some random stuff to make someone as sexier as then us!?"

ZOMFG. DID AXEL SAY M WAS SEXIER THEN HIMSELF?!

Well, to tell you the truth, he is kind of cute. Sort of. Maybe. Likely. Oh what am I kidding?! The Heartless Fangirl outside my door is looking forward to try getting into his pants for godsake. "Great!" said Nightshroud in a less then happy tone, "Now I'm no longer the hottest male in J.O.K.E.Rs!" Duffer poked him in the shoulder from a random direction, "You're the only male Nighty." He gave a blank expression, "Oh."

Anyways, getting back to business.

"How is this Game M person going to patch thinks up?" asked Vexen, trying to make the connection between money and an incredibly cute guy. Apparently he hasn't experienced a… well, never mind. "Well, he's uh…" Blubber Nuggets struggled to speak as her mind was experiencing a tiny little disruption.

"Nice, smart, charming, loyal and works well with people and animals," said M in a straight forward manner, "Along with that I have an IQ of 140 _("He's probably a worser cheater then Luxord." "Worser isn't a word, Zexion.")_ , a talent for cooking _("Can you replace Xaldin?")_, a very photogenic body _("I am not arguing with that. Rawr…" "Larx, you're married now remember?" "Dammit! DIVORCE!!"_) , a way with the ladies and…" He gave a chibi-kawaii pose, "I'M EXTREMELY KAWAII!!"

….wow… that was random… "Yeah, that's some how built in his D.N.A," spoke Blubber with an impressive tone. Xemnas gave a long moan, "Alright, if you can get me a 30 million munny-"

"Hey!" growled Amakura, standing up with her hands on her hips, "He's OUR J.O.K.E.R! You owe us rent for that!" The Star-Wars Nobody Leader scoffed as he turned to M, "Fine! Get us 60 million munny before we get our asses kicked with a doubled up from Square-Enixy." M gave a tiny salute to Xemnas and a nod towards Bubblers as he ran towards the nearest window (Which was six miles away), crashed through it in a oh-so-sexy James Bond manner, diving at 300 miles an hour downward an 600 feet high skyscraper, bouncing upon an hyper elastic trampoline which took 30 minutes for him to un-bounce to get off, then driving away in an oh-so-expensive limo.

"Ok…" said Zexion with a confused raised eyebrow, "What now?"

"WE GO TO COURT!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Lightening flashes, the whole room goes dark… blah blah… the usual. Xemnas needs to up his evil laugh before he makes everyone sleeps. Puh.

--

"Haha! Cheers Rioxane!"

"You can say that again, Duffy!"

It was after-hours at Angel's Blind Café. The Blind Café was a separate investment using Angel's own money. It was a quite a touch of creativity, the Blind Café is. There's no light inside, making everything PITCH BLACK. Making you hopelessly blind. Perfect place to make out with your best friend's girlfriend, eh? Oh, and did I also add that you should carefully hang onto your wallets? Since they just might… disappear.

In conclusion, is Angel in debt? Hardly. So goodie for her. Along with Rioxane and Duffer, they are blissfully unaware of their comrades problems and are enjoying Angel's Angel Food Cake, melting in the soft, sugar depths of sugary heavenly… sugar-ness. Having tons of success without the J.O.K.E.Rs they created their own little trio circle, not having much contact with the rest of the gang. Drifting away slowly as they get richer by the millisecond. In other words, they are going to have one hell of a tooth ache the next morning. Not did they care much.

"Lovely cake Angel!" complimented Rioxane as she stuffed another cake slice into her mouth, groping around for her Soda-shake. "Rioxane! Th-that's not your drink!" flushed Duffer as she pushed Rioxane away, looking for her 'dropped' 50 munny. "Thanks Rioxane," giggled Angel as she passed the drink to her friend as her eyes are specially trained for the dark. "You know," smiled Rioxane, taking a sip of her drink, "Going solo wasn't as bad as I thought! Just look at us now!" She gestured towards her Parda shoes and her Chanel 'GOLD' Limited Edition bag. Angel nodded, her grin growing large in the dark as she thought about her huge pile of cash in the back, just waiting for her to dive into.

"… But I can't help to think about the others," mumbled Duffer, stretching out in her own designer clothes, "I mean, it is because of them that we are in this together… right?" The other two nodded in agreement.

"Was that a yes or no? 'Cause I can't see a single thing."

"Yeah, we agree with you," said Angel in a bored tone, "The randomness isn't there anymore and I do miss putting Heartless Fangirls in Fred's and George's room. Plus, I was going to work with Nighty on his Therapeutic Centre with the cooking… But they are ok without us! Besides…" She leaned backwards in her chair with a grin on her face, "We are doing pretty well by ourselves."

"But Angel," said Rioxane with a worried tone, "Did they sent a letter asking for our help a few wee-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! CRASHHHHHHHH! CHICKEN NUGGGETS!! SWEEP!**

Three things happened at once. The first thing.

"Holy Cow of Yoai!" gasped Duffer as she jumped up in shock, "What the hell was that?" Her cell phone started ringing with the song of _'When I Grow Up' _(Not owned by Oathkeepera)and she quickly answered, "Hello?"

_"Duffy! We've got trouble!"_

"Chip? Dale?" She whispered, referring towards her chipmunk go-cart assistants, "What's wrong?" There was a frantic scrambling of feet in the background, followed by Dale's scared voice, _"They are gone!"_ Duffer's eyes widened in worry, "What's gone?!" Chip scoffed in an annoyed manner as he stole the phone and with a loud voice, shouted, _"EVERY SINGLE GO-CART WE OWN!"_ Duffer fainted.

The second thing.

"AHHHHH!! I DIDN'T DO IT!" screamed Rioxane as she went underneath the table in fear, "What was the sound!?" Her cell phone started to ring with the song of _'Party People'_ (Not owned by Oathkeepera) and she quickly answered, "Hello?"

_"I know what you did last summer!"_

"Excuse me?"

_"Ah… Umm… We maxed out your credit cards and stolen all of your designer crap including your dog, Fluffy!"_

"I don't have a dog."

_"…We still stole everything."_

"Shizzz! That's bad!"

_"Yeah… and um…we stole your car!"_

Rioxane fainted.

Third thing.

Angel did not have a phone with her and instead ran towards the kitchen where her secret vault was kept. Ok, so I bet you guys know what will happen so I am going to make this quick. Angel went into the vault and saw everything she own was gone.

In all, they are SCREWWEDDD!!

--

It has been three days since M jumped out of the window, and the J.O.K.E.Rs was pretty much caught up in trying to find him. This has proven to come up with nothing. In the meantime, Square-Enix has brought the entire Organization to court to solve the whole-money problem. It might to not work though. Since this fic is completely insane and has no way to settle down with some sanity and seriousness. So that's why they brought in the "reinforcements."

"MOM?"

Axel's mouth went wide open as he stepped through the court doors, only to see his dearest, darling parents. Talking to his lovely, little, wife. Oh. Shit.

"Junior!" his mother gasped, as she marched right up to him, her eyes dancing with green fury. Mrs. Flynn and Mr. Flynn were not exactly the parents you would expect Axel to have. They were fatter then hippos, have more wrinkles then elephants and completely unattractive. Along with that, they owned a firework factory and made sure everything was set according to plan and in a nice neat way. In other words, completely opposite of Axel.

"AXEL JUNIOR MARY FLYNN!" Mrs. Flynn roared, grabbing at her son's ear, "Did I hear that woman's words correctly? YOU GOT MARRIED… WITHOUT OUR BLESSING!?" Axel squawked in pain as he cried out, "Mom! Stop! It hurts!" Mr. Flynn popped out his belly with a growl, "I told you the video game business would mess your head! What did I tell you! Fireworks can at least keep food on your table! What will happen to children when they grow up in such a contaminated world!?" Axel turned his head to see Larxene, stifling a giggle and he growled at her, "Why did you have to tell my pare-"

"Larxy! My baby!"

The Savage Nymph gave a squeal as she saw her mother racing down towards her in her own Mango designs. Ms. Nymph was a slim, sexy woman with dazzling diamond eyes and long blonde hair that sparkled like crystals. Her radiance lit up the entire room just like her graceful sways of her hips as she walked. "Mom!" gasped Larxene as her eyes grew wide opened, "I thought you had that job to do in the big city!"

Ms. Nymph grasped Larxene in her hold, "My baby Larxy! Ohhhh I was so upset that I found out that you've married without me!! Must have been one of those usual drunkards, eh?" Larxene's face blushed three times over as she exclaimed, "Mom! Axel's not a drunk, he's…" She tried to think of a word when they all turned to watch Axel pick his nose.

"…nevermind…"

"COURT IS NOW IN SESSIONNNN!!"

There was a sudden scramble as the cast members of Kingdom Hearts and J.O.K.E.R reps settled at one end of court, while Square-Enix was at the other end. "I wonder what old bitch is on the stand this time," grumbled Xigbar as he typed away on his Laptop in Arabic to some well known oil dealers.

"PLEASE STAND FOR HIS HONORABLE JUDGE, AKUSERU."

Oh. Shit. Oh shizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. This is not good. Not good. NOT GOOODDDD!! Larxene grasped the end of her chair, nearly cracking Axel's bones as she breathed in shock. You see, Akuseru has spent the past few months in a dumpster. Which is not the best place to live. And the last time we heard of him was… well never!

"FIRST CASE. SQUARE VS ORGY XIII. MONEY PROBLEMS."

Akuseru was given a piece of paper and pulled out his doggy glasses, "Alright. Organization XIII is sentenced for-"

"Wait a second!" hissed Zexion, "Don't we get to testify first?!" The puppy gave a small snort, "This is Square Enix. They have the power to turn into a gay if they wish. Which I do wish for you, love." Akuseru gave a wink as Luxord growled, "I think I'm going to turn you into-" Akuseru sighed, "Anyways, the Authoress has too much homework to do. So this is a crappy chapter practically."

"Organization XIII is reverted from using any special ablities: such as light someone's ass on fire, walking on wall, acting gay etc. etc."

"WHAT?"

"No portaling is allowed and your daily credit is no longer available."

"WE HAVE TO WALK?"

"You will all earn money like ordinary human beings do in the outside world with JOBS."

"J-j-obs? But I'm too young to die!!"

"This will continue until all the money is paid."

"THAT'S GOING TO TAKE FOREVER!"

"This also includes the J.O.K.E.Rs"

"Hey! What about Oathy?"

Akuseru turned his eyes towards the Authoress with a small giggle, "The Authoress is now no longer an Authoress." …wait… no! What?! I can't delete that! What's going on?! My words aren't typing out! With a cough, Akuseru grinned, "After the end of this chapter, the Authoress is reverted to plain Oathkeepera. She will no longer be able to continue this story. So instead…"

With one snap of his fingers, two MIBs (Men In Black) appeared and stole the laptop out of the Authoress's hands, "These guys will do it now." The Authoress- I mean, Oathkeepera gasped as she tried to grab her kinda… TOO EXPENSIVE laptop back.

"NEXT. MARRIAGE OF LARXENE AND AXEL FLYNN."

There were a few long groans while Larxene and Axel came up to the front with annoyed faces. Akuseru looked down at them with snarl as he turned to read the paper he had on the podium, "You two are sentenced to go through marriage therapy," he started off, "Zexion will do the marriage council daily from 2 to 3 PM. This will continue until the child born-"

CRACK!

Axel's head snapped up so fast that he almost broke his own spinal cord. His miniscule brain was trying to connect the dots as he turned to frowning Larxene, then to the sheepish-looking Roxas, then to the impatient Organization and finally at the Authoress who was busy playing Sims 2 on her PS2, making her Marluxia learn ballet while Roxas and Namine have-

… EXCUSE ME! I'm busy here!!

"Child… Larxene… Harmones… Child…?" mumbled Axel as his eyes turned swiftly from side to side, still not clicking. Mr. Flynn slapped his own face as he gave a small growl, "SHE'S BLOODY PREGNANT, SON!"

"Oh." Faint.

--

!.A.Mini.Nymphy.Story.!

_(Note From the Authoress: I was thinking about adding this into the story, but I needed to think of something for the mini and this was PURFECT! :3 meow.)_

"NEXT CASE. XIGBAR VS EVERYONE ON EARTH."

Akuseru's eyes twitched as he pulled out a twelve foot long sheet. Xigbar rolled his eyes and mumbled to the people behind him, "Start relaxing, this is going to take a while." Ahem.

"Xigbar of Organization XIII is charged importing illegal lemonade, sending Mexicans over the border without permission, conspiring to cheat Arabs of all their old for cheap-ass coffee from Peru in which is also illegal, importing manga from Japan illegally, conspiring to overtake Roxas to become main-character of Kingdom Hearts 365/2, ('XIGGY! HOW COULD YOU?') Uploading the first 12 chapter of Midnight Sun illegally without the author's permission (Twilight Fans: SLAP!) Taking the Authoress's aka Oathkeepera's mother's cookies, cheating on a spelling bee back in first grade…"

Yawn…yawn… snore... excuse me while I nap. This is going into the next chapter for sure….

--

_O.K.A:_THEY CAN'T TAKE MY JOB FROM ME!? NOT AGAIN!

_Roxas__:_ But I'm too young to work! Besides, I have a crazy girlfriend on my tail.

_Demyx_: Maybe Naminé is also going to through pregnant harmones too!

_Roxas:_ WHAT!? Naminé and I never… hnnn… now that I recall-

_Luxord_: Now that court sentence has been carried out, Organization XIII and the J.O.K.E.Rs must get jobs! Who will get what job?! And how will Axel and Larxene get through marriage councilling with ZEXION?!

_Zexion:_ He…hehe…

_Marluxia:_ This and a lot more in the next chapter of…

_Everyone_: IICAS!!

_Xigbar_: Read and review!


End file.
